


Kiss.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Daryl's kind of moody and talks to Aaron about what happened that morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not that happy with this. I'm having a really crap week and just couldn't seem to find the words to get it out the way I saw it all unfold in my head. It is what it is and in the end I just wanted it done so I could move on.

‘Something on your mind?’ Aaron asked Daryl after thirty minutes of watching him fiddle with the same piece of his bike.

‘Hmmm’ Daryl responded.

‘You seem kind of frustrated’ Aaron pushed.

Daryl stood up

‘Need a smoke. Ya comin’ with?’

‘Sure’ Aaron didn’t smoke but he could sense Daryl needed the company. He’s pretty sure that’s why he’d invited himself over to work on a bike that was running perfectly fine.

The two men sat down on Aaron’ back step and Daryl it up.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Daryl finally muttered something Aaron almost missed.

‘She kissed me’

‘What?’

‘She kissed me, s’morning before she got up to the baby’

Aaron looked a bit confused

‘That’s not something that normally happens?’

Daryl stared into the distance.

‘She aint ever kissed me before. It’s not like that y’know’

Aaron shrugged. He’d given up trying to figure out Daryl and Beth’s relationship. He knew they loved each other and were never going to be a traditional girlfriend and boyfriend, but who was anymore? He’d just assumed that if Beth slept in the same bed as Daryl then there was something more than just sleep happening...

‘Oh’ Aaron sat on it for a moment ‘Did you want her to?’

Daryl nodded then shrugged

‘Jus’ been a while n’ never like this. Never really did relationships, never had anyone that stuck ‘round. Beth, she’s special y’know and I dun want things to be awkward. I just don’t know what to do from here’

‘So you’re avoiding her?’ Aaron questioned.

Daryl grunted in response.

‘Did you kiss her back?’

 

Daryl nodded slowly.

‘It was quick but yeah, I did.’

He lit up a second cigarette and it was obvious how unsettled he was.

He looked squarely at Aaron ‘Never really cared what people thought before but, don’t want anyone gettin’ ideas that I’m taking advantage of her, she’s young’.

Aaron nodded ‘she is, but is anyone really young anymore? It’s not like you found her hanging out at the mall and lured her into your truck with candy.’

‘Naw, I’m the guy who escaped with her, rescued her, she trusts me. I don’t wanna take advantage of that.’

Aaron took a deep breath ‘I’ve seen you two together. You seem natural. Nobodies taking advantage of anyone else, you’re just going through a transition and that’s always strange but it won’t be weird or awkward. I know you love her and its obvious she feels the same way about you. You’ll figure it out together, the two of you.’

He saw Daryl’s shoulders loosen a little.

   ‘I guess’ he replied. He dropped the last of his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out with his boot.

He stood up and nodded a thank you to Aaron.

‘Best be off then’ he said.

‘You going to go and talk to her?’

Daryl nodded ‘and maybe kiss her again. I didn’t hate it’.


	2. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah I felt like this took forever to write and it still isn't right... this is my third variant of this conversation and its the one I've decided to keep but I really struggled to keep them in character... basically I felt like I just had to get this bit out of the way so I could continue this series with a few other ideas...

He found her in her bedroom, reading. She slept with Daryl every night but she didn’t spend her days in that room. It was still his space and she wanted hers too. Especially today, she was confused and a little bit embarrassed after what had happened this morning. Once Carl had finished ‘school’ for the day and offered to take over Judith, Beth wanted to talk to Daryl but he was nowhere to be found. He was clearly avoiding her. Now she’d been reading the same page for the past twenty minutes but not a word had stuck. She couldn’t stop her mind from wandering when suddenly a knock on the door cut through her thoughts.

‘Yeah’ she called out, not looking up. She assumed it would be Carl returning the baby, or Carol with washing.

‘Can I c’min?’ she heard Daryl’s voice.

‘Sure’ she called out.

He entered the room tentatively; he’d never sought her out here before.

It was awkward. She hadn’t felt this way around Daryl in a long time, not since before Judith was born but now she did. It seemed it was mutual, he hovered at the door, unsure what to do next.

She sat up on the bed

‘I’m sorry’ she whispered, ‘bout this mornin’

He shook his head.

‘Nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout’

‘You sure, because I’m pretty sure you’ve been avoiding me all day’

He nodded.

‘I went to Aaron’s’

‘Oh.’

Beth started twisting the chain around her neck.

‘Jus’ needed some space to sort myself out a bit’ he continued, ‘never had a girlfriend or anything before y’know. Been a long time since anyone kissed me’.

Beth blushed.

‘Sorry. I shouldn’t have. I just thought...’ she blushed harder and sort of looked away ‘I thought maybe you wanted to but jus’...’ her voice trailed off.

‘I did jus’ didn’t wanna take advantage of ya... wasn’t sure that’s what you wanted’. He moved over to sit next to her on the bed.

‘I’m no good at this’ he said.

‘At what?’ Beth pressed quietly.

‘Relationships’ he answered.

A small smile broke on her face.

‘Is that what this is?’ she asked.

‘Isn’t it?’

She nodded. ‘I guess so’

‘Don’ want you calling me your boyfriend or anything though’ he warned gently as he placed his hand over hers. It felt natural again. This was them, this was how it had been for weeks now and he realised he was stupid to have avoided her.

She placed her head on his shoulder ‘Yer a bit old for that anyway’ she teased.

He shrugged her off him ‘Yeah well... you sure this is what you want?’

‘To be with you?’

He nodded.

‘Yes’ she said ‘and I thought you did too. And now I know. So maybe next time I kiss you, you won’t go stiff as a board then run off to Aaron’s.’

Daryl nodded.

‘OK then’ Beth spoke slowly, with a little grin, ‘so now we...’

Then she leaned over until her lips met his and this time he relaxed into it, opening his mouth to kiss her back. It was short and sweet and afterwards she kept her arms wrapped around him.

‘We good?’ she asked.

She felt him nod and tighten his hold on her as he pulled them back to lie on the bed.

‘We’re good’ he whispered into her ear.


End file.
